Welcome To Paradise
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Sandy's cousins invite her and her friends to join them in a place called Paradise City, she creates a mixture that permanently lets her breath in water and sea folk to breath in air. Spongebob realizes that he's fallen in love with Sandy. R&R!


Welcome to Paradise

Before we I start this new story, I want to clarify something. This story is only slightly related to my other stories. I've created something to keep them in order. It's called....Spongebob: Alternate Realities! Alternate Realities is basically what the title says. The stories already created before this one, are Reality 1. This one, and others related to it, are Reality 2. And, another one I'm working on, which relates more along the lines of the series itself. That's Reality 3. Here's a rundown...

Reality 1:

-Best Vacation Ever

-Speed Hurts

-Money Savers

-One Night In

-Rev Limit

-A Look Back In Time

-Krabby Radio

-Out of Control

Reality 2 (this series):

-Welcome to Paradise (This story)

Reality 3 (more true to the series):

-1 Plus 1 Does Not Equal Mayonnaise

-Past, Present and Future (Upcoming story, coming soon)

The organization chart has already been added to my profile, so you can keep tabs on which belongs to which!

Reality 2 is a new basis, but with the same characters. So, some of my OCs will be in this series, but it'll be a bit different.

Ok, now about the story. In this one, I've decided to put this one in a setting that's familiar to me. Here's the basis of the story...

Sandy gets a call from her cousin, Seth. He invites her to bring the gang to a place called Paradise City. (For those who are wondering, Paradise City is the city that the video game Burnout Paradise takes place in.) She stays up all night, trying to create something that will allow her friends to breath above water. This creation, in the form of a red liquid, also allows her to breath underwater. When she finally gets some rest, she realizes that she's fallen for her friend, Spongebob. She plans to tell on the trip to Paradise City, but Spongebob wants to get the words out ahead of schedule. Well, let's get on with chapter 1!!!!

Oh, and one more thing...throughout the story, at the end of each chapter, if there are any references to anything unrelated, I'll explain them at the end of the chapter. BTW, the title of the story is a reference to the song "Welcome To Paradise" by Green Day, and the title of the chapter is a reference to the song "Paradise City" by Guns N' Roses (theme song of Burnout Paradise, if I may add). Expect this story to feature many references!

Chapter 1

"Take me down to the Paradise City..."

Morning, Spongebob's house. Spongebob had already woke up, and he was eating breakfast.

"Meow. (Good Morning)" said Gary as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gar-bear! How's it going?"

"Meow. (good)" He slithered over to eat his snail food.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey, Spongebob. How's it....ugh....go..ing?"

"Pretty good, Patrick. How about you?"

"Good. Just ate breakfast."

"I'm having breakfast now, wanna come over?"

"Boy, would I! I'll be right over!"

"Ok." [beep] "Oh, I've got a call on the other line."

"Ok." Patrick hangs up.

[Beep] "Hello?"

"Howdy, Spongebob! I just got a call from my cousins Seth and Dylan, and they want me to bring a few friends to a place called Paradise City. It's on land, though."

"Oh..."

"Well, don't worry. I'm working on something that'll hopefully solve those problems...and then some..."

"What? What do you mean 'and then some'?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok. Let me know when you're ready to test it out, and when you're ready to go."

"You got it, Spongebob!"

"Ok, bye!"

Patrick walks in.

"Hey, Patrick. Guess what!"

"What?"

"Sandy called, her cousins want her to bring us to a place called Paradise City."

"Pair-of-dice City? What kind of name of a city is that?"

"No, Paradise City, Patrick."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"One problem, though."

"What?"

"It's on land."

"Oh."

"But, Sandy said she's working on something that would solve that problem, and then some."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon enough."

The next day...

"C'mon, Sandy. You can do this. You just need to get the formula right!" She was up all night, trying to get the mixture right. She had a volunteer test subject. He was just some random fish off the street, who signed up for the experiment. He always wanted to go to France, but couldn't leave the water. "Ok, try this." She handed him a red liquid in a cup. He removed his helmet, and drank it. Suddenly, he didn't need the helmet anymore!

"Yes, I can breath air!!!" He yelled.

"Yee haw! We did it! Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." He walked out.

"Ok, now to make more of this." She ran into the tree to make more.

Meanwhile...

"Spongebob, I have a question."

"What is it, Patrick?"

"Do you ever think that Sandy could be anything more than a friend?"

"Have you been thinking about what she meant by 'and then some', Patrick?"

"Yep. I mean, seriously! When you're sick, who takes care of you?"

"Sandy."

"When you're in a jam, and are about to lose it, who pulls you back to earth, per say?"

"Sandy."

"Who do you hang out with when I'm not around?"

He thought to himself for a moment, and realized that not only was he somewhat dumbfounded whenever she was around, he had become completely lovestruck, even when he thinks about her!

"Patrick, you're right! I've almost completely become reliant of her!"

"Admit it, Spongebob. The two of you were meant for each other!"

"You're right."

"Ok, when we go on that trip, you're gonna tell her three words."

"You mean THOSE three words?"

"Yep."

"Ok, Patrick. I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it, buddy!"

Meanwhile, back at the treedome.

"Ok, here goes!" She picks up a glass of her creation and drinks it. "Hmmm...fruity! Now to see if it works." She walked out of the dome without her suit on. She took a deep breath when she got outside.

It worked! She could breath underwater! And that wasn't the best part! She did her math, and she found out, one eight ounce glass of the stuff is enough to take a permanent effect.

Now, she thought about her work. Suddenly, something came to mind. She realized she couldn't get it out of her mind. And what was on her mind? The same person who had her on the mind.

She went back inside, and sat at the picnic table, holding the glass.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Spongebob? I know the little yellow guy and I are close-knit, but I've never thought about him this much." She said to herself. "I think I know what's going on...I...I've fallen in love with the little guy! I gotta tell him sooner or later." She got up to call Spongebob and tell him her creation was ready.

Back at the pineapple...

[phone rings]

"Hello?"

"Spongebob, I need you to come to the treedome. My solution to our problems is finished!"

"That's great! I'll be over immediately!" He hangs up.

"You know what, Gary! I'm just gonna go over there and tell her."

"Meow. (good luck)"

He runs out.

At the treedome...

[knock, knock]

"Hey, you're here!"

"Of course!"

"Ok, take a seat at the table."

He sits down at the picnic table. Sandy walks into the tree. A minute later, she returns with a pitcher of a red drink.

"Drink this." she tells him as she pours a glass of the stuff. He takes his helmet off to drink. Suddenly, he realizes that he isn't drying out, and can breath air!

"I don't need the helmet anymore!" He yells, running around the dome. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Well, possibly second."

"Why second?"

"I think you know why." He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh...I think I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, go ahead and say it. I know you're planning on telling me sooner or later."

"How did you know?"

"Because, I think I want to say the same thing."

"Well, how about we say what we want to say at the same time, and find out?"

"Ok."

"On three...1...2....3"

"I love you!" They say to each other at the same time.

"I knew it! Spongebob loves Sandy!" says a small, yellow sponge as he walks over, wearing Spongebob's old water helmet (which was too big, and covered most of his body, including his arms) .

"Who the heck are you, and why are you in my dome?" she asks him.

"Don't worry, Sandy. This is my little cousin, Tanner."

"Well, he don't need to be sneaking around other people's homes."

"Oh, come on!"

"Well, he's coming on the trip, too."

"Whatever, as long as he's not a pest."

"I'm not a pest!"

"How am I supposed to know? I just met you!"

"I'll prove it, you'll see!"

"Ok. Spongebob, you call Patrick and tell him to get over here now. Tanner, try this drink. It'll let you breath air."

"Ok!" He takes off the helmet and drinks the red liquid. "Yay, I don't need a helmet!"

Meanwhile, at Patrick's rock...

[phone rings]

"Hello, you've reached the Star residue, please leave a message after the (he burps into the phone)."

"Patrick, it's "residence", not residue."

"Oh, ok! How's it going, Spongebob?"

"Well...I kind of...told Sandy how I felt about her..."

"And?"

"She feels exactly the same way! Isn't that great?"

"Yes it is!"

"Well, we're getting ready to go on the trip, are you coming?"

"Yes. I'll be there shortly!" He hangs up.

Back at the treedome...

"Patrick's on his way."

"That's good. Now, before he gets here, there's something I wanted to say, before we were rudely interrupted." She looks over at Tanner, who walks into the treedome. "When we first met, I knew that we'd become very good friends. As time went by, things changed. Sometimes, we were close to separation. I honestly thought, at times, that we could be more than friends, but I wasn't completely sure."

"Yeah." Spongebob added. "I remember that time at the beach. I was ripping my pants, making a fool of myself. It was funny for a while, but it got old quickly. At one point, I thought that I'd never have a chance. To make matters worse, there was that one person I thought you liked more than me...Larry."

"Spongebob, he may be strong, but he's a jerk. Trust me."

"Yeah, but I thought I lost you to him."

"I'd never like someone like him, he was an egomaniac!"

"Like Plankton?"

"No, he's just a maniac."

"Oh."

"Spongebob, you know I'd never want anyone but you. You're the best friend a squirrel could ask for!"

"You mean it?"

"Well, duh! Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I didn't know."

"You do now!"

"There's just one thing I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Why would a smart, beautiful squirrel like yourself, fall for a wacky, dorky, not-so-good looking sponge like me?"

"What do you mean? You're a handsome little sponge. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Aw...thanks, Sandy. You're the best!"

Just then, Patrick walks in.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, Patrick. You ready to go?"

"You bet!" He puts his suitcase on the ground.

"Great. I'll get the submarine ready, and we'll leave." says Sandy.

Tanner walks over to Pat's suitcase and opens it. A bunch of rocks and bags of chips fall out. Tanner picks one up, raises it over his head and says...

"Let there be rock!"

Everybody breaks out laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, Tanner. It's just so funny!" says Spongebob.

"Oh. Ok!" He walks away.

15 minutes later...

"Ok, the submarine is ready to go. Everybody in!" They walk over to a long, yellow submarine. They all get in, and the ship starts to rise.

1 submarine trip later...

The submarine arrives at the surface of the water, and docks at a pier.

"Well, we're here! Paradise City." says Sandy.

"Wow, this place is huge!" says Spongebob.

"Actually, this is just a lake. We're in Silver Lake. Eastern Shore, to be exact. Just on the other side of that hill is East Lake Drive." explains Sandy.

They make their way to the road. Suddenly, a modified green 1996 Nissan 240SX pulls up.

"That's my cousin Seth's Nissan 240SX. He modified it himself."

"Yeah, and if you guys get so much as a scratch on it, you're dead!"

"Seth, it's just a car." says Sandy.

"Says you! I spent a lot of money on this thing. You're lucky I had your Jeep sent here!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, here it comes." He points to a tow truck that pulls up to them.

After it stops, Sandy's cousin Dylan steps out of the Nissan. "Well, it's time for me to decide who I'm going with." he says.

The vehicle is unloaded. It is a green 2008 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.

"You know what! I'm going in the Jeep." says Dylan.

"Ok, lets go." They get in the vehicles and drive off towards I-88.

End Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, that's the first chapter. As I promised, here's the list of references in this chapter:**

**The way Patrick asks Spongebob the questions to which the answers are all Sandy: Loosely based on the episode Help Wanted (when he asked Spongebob questions to encourage him to go for the job)**

**Patrick's suitcase of rocks and chips: Krabby Towers (the chips were added for fun)**

**Tanner raising the rock over his head and saying "Let there be rock!": Let There Be Rock by AC/DC**

**The yellow submarine: Yellow Submarine by The Beatles**

**Seth's green Nissan 240SX: Pimp My Ride - Season 2, episode 7 and Need For Speed Underground 2**


End file.
